Sólo George
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Una cortita y dulce sobre nuestros gemelos favoritos. Una vez más, mis fics son mejores que mis summaries, mucho mejores.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Ni Fred, ni George Weasley me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen su amigo Lee, la escuela Hogwarts o su casa Gryffindor (todo mencionado en la historia), todo eso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. No gano un centavo, no tengo un centavo, y si demandan no podrán conseguir ni un centavo, entonces porque tomarse la molestia._

**_N.A._**_ Fic muy pequeño, de un solo capítulo y sin una trama compleja, cuyo único objetivo es entretener un poquito y quizás hacer que digan ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Con voz ligeramente enternecida, jeje. De cualquier modo, que lo disfruten._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

"**Sólo George"**

Capítulo Único

"Hey, Fred ¿aún durmiendo?" – Llamó un chico de encendido cabello rojo y alegres ojos azules, cruzando la habitación y descorriendo las cortinas de la cama contigua a la suya.

Allí, cubierto a medias por las mantas, se encontraba la copia exacta del muchacho pelirrojo.

Fred abrió a medias sus párpados, antes de levantarlos completamente, revelando unos ojos azules idénticos a los de su gemelo.

"Fred, levántate de una buena vez" – exclamó George, mirando con impaciencia al chico, que tranquilamente se sentaba en la cama, y se frotaba los ojos.

"¿Desde que hora estás despierto?" – Preguntó con voz soñolienta mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño, seguido por George.

"Hace como una hora" – informó el otro muchacho, sentándose en una silla mientras su hermano se metía en una de las duchas y corría la puerta – "la gente me estuvo mirando como bicho raro todo el tiempo."

"¡Una hora! ¿Deberías haberme despertado?" – Protestó su gemelo, volviendo a correr la puerta, y sacando por ella la cabeza empapada.

"Lo intenté, pero no me hiciste caso" – se defendió George – "que más podía hacer, sino ir abajo a conversar con Lee, y ser mirado como un fenómeno por todos los alumnos de Gryffindor. Es como si nunca en su vida hubieran visto al uno sin el otro."

La cabeza de Fred volvió a desaparecer dentro de la ducha.

"George, nunca en su vida nos han visto al uno sin el otro" – informó desde dentro de la ducha.

"Hey, es cierto" – exclamó George, dándose cuenta que ellos nunca andaban separados en la escuela, y bueno, tampoco se podía decir que se separaran cuando estaban en casa.

"¿Y?" – Preguntó la voz de Fred, al mismo tiempo que el sonido del agua que caía se detenía

"¿Y qué?" – Preguntó George a su vez, alcanzando una toalla a su hermano, que en esos momentos salía de la ducha.

"¿Te gustó ser sólo George, por al menos una hora?"

"En realidad la pasada hora he sido llamado 'George', 'Fred' y '¿dónde, rayos, está tu gemelo?'" – Rió George, volviéndose a sentar en la silla y observando a su hermano que se secaba en cabello, y se miraba al espejo.

"Es más que seguro, el 99 por ciento de esas personas no saben diferenciar cual de nosotros es cual" – rió Fred a su vez – "pero en serio, ¿qué se siente ser George por una vez? En lugar de Fred y George, George y Fred o los gemelos Weasley."

"Raro" – declaró George simplemente.

"Pero, ¿raro bien, o raro mal?" – Insistió Fred.

"No lo sé, solo fue raro, eso es todo" – exclamó George, siguiendo a Fred que ahora volvía a entrar a la habitación y empezaba a vestirse – "ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos estado separados por más de 5 minutos antes de esta mañana."

"Tienes razón" – exclamó Fred, mirando a su gemelo ligeramente asombrado – "siempre hemos estado juntos, incluso nos enfermamos juntos."

"Es cierto" – exclamó George, también asombrado – "es asombroso cuando lo piensas detenidamente. ¿Te gustaría ser sólo Fred?" – Preguntó George después de una breve pausa.

Su gemelo calló unos segundos, antes de levantar la mirada hacia él y sonreír suavemente.

"No" – exclamó con seguridad, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano y atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia él – "ni por un momento, soy más que feliz siendo Gred."

George le sonrió ampliamente antes de empujarlo suavemente.

"Que cursi eres, Gred" – exclamó recibiendo un empujón igual a cambio.

"Lo sé; salgamos de aquí Forge, quiero comer algo antes de ir a Hogsmeade" – exclamó Fred, arrastrando a su hermano gemelo fuera de la habitación.

**/-\-/-\**

Fin 

**/-\-/-\**

_**N.A.:** Ese fue un muy pequeño fic con nuestros queridos Fred y George tratando de demostrar que no todos los pares de gemelos desean individualidad. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y si desean dejar reviews yo se los voy a agradecer mucho._

_Lorien Lupin_


End file.
